Avatar: An Earthbender's Tale
by Keizer Xilian
Summary: 3 years have passed since Ozai's defeat by Aang. The war has ended, but peace is still far from reach as Azula, who now rules the Fire Nation, plans her next move, and at her side stands a powerful new prodigy. Reviews and criticism most appreciated.
1. Chapter 1: The Earthbender Gahng

My first attempt at an Avatar fanfic. Actually a repost due to some changes I wanted to make. I want it known now that I own no rights to the Avatar label or any content within the show, so anything that happens here which occurs in future episodes is coincidental.

* * *

A cocky smile rested upon the lips of the young Earthbender, his rag-tag opponent kneeling on the floor of the slummy pub that lie on the outer edge of the Earth Kingdom capital, Ba Sing Se. Looking at the youth he wouldn't seem like much, at least in the eyes of other Earthbenders. His lightly tanned body was muscular but not as well toned as most of the male Earthbenders. Still, this was not to say he was not handsome. From his appearance one could see he was at least 18 years of age, and with his deep blue eyes, shoulder length black hair, and the strong but youthful look to his face it was easy to see why many of the women that met him fell for him so easily. 

The youth tisked, lowering his fighting stance and crossing his arms. "What's wrong, is that all you've got? Come on, get up, I know you can do better then that!"

"There's just no way…" the youth's opponent groaned. "I won't loose…not to a pathetic wretch like you…"

With a heavy moan the fallen Earthbender, a much larger man by comparison, began to rise to his feet. It didn't do him any good, for no sooner had he risen then the youth's strike had connected with his chest, sending him careening into a stack of empty wooden kegs lying in the corner of the bar.

"Hmph. For the strongest Earthbender in the area you sure are a pretty pathetic fighter."

The young man's opponent didn't speak, in fact he didn't even move. The sheer force of the youth's blow had knocked him completely unconscious. With a shrug the youth turned towards the exit, tossing a few coins to the tender and giving a crude apology for the mess before leaving the bar. He began to head towards the nearest main road of that area of Ba Sing Se, making his way through a small crowd of people. What he hadn't noticed, however, was that he was being followed.

The youngster had made his way into a back alley of the slum, completely devoid of any people. As he tried to make his way through to the main street at the end he was stopped halfway through when a powerful hand grabbed him by his shoulder and tossed him to a nearby wall.

"You little bastard," one of the 4 men facing him said. "You've got a lot of nerve humiliating our boss like that. Looks like we're gonna have to teach you some respect for the Cho'Ral gang."

The youth smirked, pulling himself out of the cracked dent in the wall that he'd made when he collided with it. "Respect huh?" he remarked as he brushed the rubble off of his loose pants and vest. "Garbage like you isn't deserving of respect."

"Garbage! Why you little…Get 'im boys!"

The young man simply shook his head as the four men charged him, sliding into his fighting stance once more. The fight was short, even shorter then when he had fought Cho'Ral himself in the bar. As one of the men, the largest of the group, reached him he swiped at his ankles with a low sweep kick, pulling the lummox off balance. Before the behemoth of a man could even hit the ground the youth followed up with a powerful open palm strike that sent the big guy careening into the loudmouth that tossed him into the wall at the beginning. The other two were even shorter work, beaten with a simple blast of earth that sent both of them flying out of the alley, through the large crowd in the road behind him and into the wall of the pub.

With a sigh the young man looked at his pants to see they were dusted up again. Shaking his head he brushed them off and started back towards the main street that was up ahead. However, he was stopped once again, this time by the voice of yet another stranger. Initially startled he spun around, assuming his ready stance once more.

"Wow, a bit jumpy aren't you?" she said with a smile.

"Jeeze…you know you shouldn't sneak up on people like that," he said, lowering his guard when he saw the pretty brown haired, light skinned girl.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. You know, you handle yourself really well in a fight."

"Yeah? What of it? Look, if you're thinking of hiring me to protect you from someone or something like that forget it, I don't fight for cash outside the arenas."

The girl laughed. "No, nothing like that."

"Well look, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got places that I need to be."

"Don't be so hasty, cutie. I wanted to know if you'd be willing to accept a challenge."

The youth turned back, slightly confused and definitely surprised. A challenge? And from a girl who didn't look like she'd have any fighting skills whatsoever no less. Either she was crazy or she was one hell of a fighter. Either way, he wasn't going to bother. Fighting a girl wasn't his style.

"You're kidding right?"

"Why would I be? Come on handsome, you aren't afraid are you? Lets say midnight, on the outer wall."

"Tch, afraid isn't the problem. I don't fight women, it wouldn't be fair."

The girl smiled, placing one hand on her hip. "You sexist," she said with a slight laugh. "So you wont fight me cuz I'm a girl huh?"

"Like I said, it wouldn't be fa-"

The young man didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before the girl struck his chest-plate with an open palm strike, sending him back into the wall the loudmouth he'd just beaten tossed him into.

"Still think it wouldn't be fair?" she asked as he sat there, clearly dazed from the strike. He looked up at her and rose, definitely surprised. "So how about it? Meet me on the outer wall at midnight?"

The youth smirked once again, having second thoughts about his initial response. Even though the strike was a sneak attack, she showed an unusual amount of skill and precision with the attack. It may actually be kinda fun after all.

"Heh, fine. Midnight on the outer wall it is."

"Ok, see you there handsome," she said before blowing him a kiss as she walked off.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky as the youth and the young girl stood on the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. Both of them were ready, their battle stances assumed. His was a variation of the traditional Earthbending stance, hers one he'd never seen before. The two stared each other down, each one wearing a grin, both thinking that this was gonna make for a fun time. 

"You ready handsome?" she asked.

"If you think you've got what it takes," he answered.

The girl giggled. "You're certainly confident. Say, before we start, why don't you give me your name?"

"It's Gahng. Gahng Zan. And you are?"

"Ty Lee."

"Ty Lee huh? Alright then Ty Lee, let's see what you're made of!"

Gahng opened up the fight by initiating the first move. He stomped his foot onto the ground, creating a concentrated tremor in an attempt at throwing Ty Lee's balance off. The young lady proved to be smarter than he anticipated, however, and she tumbled to the side, avoiding the tremor. Gahng followed up with an immediate counter attack however, raising the earth around him and sending small blocks of it flying in her direction. Ty Lee proved too fast for this attack too, though, and she evaded each stone.

"Too slow!" she said as she dodged the barrage of stones, and before Gahng could to anything about it she was already in melee combat with him. Immediately she unleashed a barrage of swift strikes on Gahng, three of them each impacting on a different pressure point. Gahng was able to catch her fourth strike though and used the chance to take Ty Lee to the ground in a grapple.

The sudden strike from Gahng's grapple left Ty Lee stunned and the surface of the floor cracked where she had landed. Gahng smirked as he readied his final blow. "I gotta say, Ty Lee, you're definitely good, but not good enough." Gahng began to focus his chi, ready to administer the final blow with a powerful sand blast like the one he'd used on the thugs earlier. Something was wrong though, Gahng couldn't focus his chi; for some reason, he wasn't able to bend!

"My Earthbending! What the hell is going on?" Gahng looked up to where Ty Lee was, only she wasn't there anymore.

"Looks like I win," she said into his ear as she placed a hand upon the nape of his neck. Before Gahng could react she swiftly struck his neck and he fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"I'm definitely impressed," Ty Lee said as she crouched next to him. "Most benders cant even move after even three strikes, much less counter a fourth."

"How…how did you…"

"Stop you from Earthbending? Easy, I blocked your chi."

"Heh…so then…I guess you're gonna finish me off now…"

"Hmm? Now why would I do that?"

"Ty Lee…I knew the name…you're from the Fire Nation…"

Ty Lee grinned and nodded. "Yep, I'm from the Fire Nation alright."

"So…finish me off then…I'm Earth Nation…your enemy right?"

"I don't want to finish you off though."

Gahng sat up as his motor skills finally returned to him. "What are you talking about? You're from the Fire Nation, so you're obviously here because the Fire Nation's planning on invading again. Why let your enemy live?"

Ty Lee smiled again and looked out over the moonlit desert. "Tell me something Gahng," she started. "Do you have any family?"

Gahng looked curiously at Ty Lee, admiring her beauty in the moonlight. He wanted to know why she was asking him this, but rather then ask he simply answered. "No. No friends either. It's just me, and that's how I like it."

Ty Lee chuckled. "Liar. I could see it in your eyes when we were talking earlier. You hate being alone, but no one here will accept you, am I right? Gahng, what has this place ever done for you? You've lived in the slums for most of your life, and the people here have done nothing for you, even though you've been by yourself since you were a child."

Once again, the strange girl from the fire nation surprized him. Gahng found himself unable to answer her because he knew she was right. He'd never seen this girl before in his life and somehow she knew so much about him. It wasn't right. He'd never seen her before in his life and she wasn't even from this area. There was no way she could have known so much about him, unless...

"So, Ty Lee, how long?"

"Hmm? How long what?"

"How long have you been tailing me?"

"You know you're brighter then you look. It's been about six months now, and after fighting you I can definitely say that you're just what I was looking for. Just what Fire Lady Azula was looking for."

"Fire Lady Azula?"

"Yep, that's right," Ty Lee said with a smirk, turning to face Gahng. "And why not? You've got incredible Earthbending skills, especially for having no experience in the army, you know the layout of Ba Sing Se, and you're one hell of a fighter to boot."

Gahng couldn't believe his ears. Ty Lee was actually asking him to rebel against the Earth Kingdom...no, the world even, and join the Fire Nation. There was no way he could do it, no way! Ba Sing Se was his home, even if it had been a hell on earth for him.

"Come on Gahng, think about it. What can this place give you? What has it ever given you?"

"Ba Sing Se is my home..."

"No one cares about you here."

"I can't just betray my country..."

"You're country's done nothing for you."

"I can't just leave..."

"The Fire Nation is giving you a home, giving you a new start."

"There's so much..."

Gahng never finished his sentence, he just stared blankly at the cracked stone of the outer wall beneath his feet. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Ty Lee was right. The Earth Kingdom harbored nothing for him, Ba Sing Se harbored nothing for him. He'd lived in the slums all of his life, never able to progress. He couldn't get a steady job because of his reputation, and hardly anyone trusted him. It had taken him 18 years to realize, but he now understood how he truly felt. He hated his home; he hated the Earth Kingdom and Ba Sing Se.

"So?"

"When...when can we leave..." Gahng asked, looking up to a smiling Ty Lee.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving for the Fire Nation

Chapter 2 is here, and looking back at it I really need to think of a new name for this story. If anyone's got any suggestions feel free to pass them my way and any suggestion I take will be credited whenever the change is made. Anyways, this chapter is a bit shorter then the last one but it introduces an important relationship between two of the characters. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The blistering sandstorm made it very difficult to navigate the immense deserts outside of Ba Sing Se, especially considering that the only means of travel Ty Lee had brought with her were 4 of the pack-rhinos native to the fire nation, a move Gahng definitely questioned in the back of his mind. He knew the rhinos wouldn't last long in the desert, and their chances of survival were cut even shorter because of the sandstorm. It was a pretty dire situation indeed. 

"Ty Lee!" Gahng called out, bringing his rhino up alongside hers. Ty Lee, who was using one arm to shield her eyes from the sand, turned slightly towards Gahng.

"We need to head back! These dry winds are too much for the mounts!"

"Giving up so easily?" she asked, pressing forward on her mount once more.

Gahng forced his mount forward once more, this time stopping in front of Ty Lee, cutting her off. "Listen to me! These sandstorms can suck the life right out of a person, and the rhinos won't be able to hold long against this storm before becoming dehydrated!"

"Ma'am, I think we should listen to what he has to say!" one of the two other soldiers said.

"No! We press on! It won't be much further now!"

"There is no way you can tell how close we are to the Fire Nation outpost in this storm!" Gahng yelled.

Ty Lee didn't reply, instead trying to bring her rhino around Gahng's. He had no intention of letting her pass though, and every time she tried to move aside he would block her off and try to talk sense into her. Ty Lee, however, proved to be as stubborn as a desert camel, insisting that they press on and then forcing her way past.

"Listen to me Ty Lee!" Gahng said as he grabbed her arm, gripping her tighter as she tried to pull away. "This storm is far to dangerous and the animals aren't going to make it through! If they die then we're stranded with no way of getting out of this!"

"Let me go Gahng," she demanded. Gahng refused to release his grip though, determined to make Ty Lee change her mind. This action only served to anger the young warrior girl. With a twist of her arm she wrenched it from Gahng's grasp, slamming a palm into his chest at the same time and sending him flying. As Gahng landed in the sand she dismounted her rhino, making her way angrily towards Gahng. The two hadn't even noticed that the other soldiers had vanished, swallowed up by the raging storm.

"You just don't get it do you," Gahng said as he rose. "I've lived in the desert my whole life! I've seen what these storms can do, and you still wont listen!"

"I don't care how many of these you've seen, I'm in charge and you're going to do as I say!"

"Why can't you just stop being so stubborn and let me get us out of here so we can survive this!"

"I'm stubborn! You're the one who never follows orders when I give them! I'm beginning to wonder if it was a mistake bringing you along!"

"I don't have to follow your orders! I'm not part of your little army and I don't have to do as you say!"

"Not part of our army! You chose to join the Fire Nation and fight alongside us! You recruited yourself into the army!"

"Just incredible. I've never seen you so mad before, Ty Lee."

The ringing of another female voice in the air caused the two to cease their argument, which had gone on with such intensity that they hadn't even noticed the sandstorm had passed. Ty Lee turned, embarrassed but also glad to see her old friend and ally Mai standing before her with a small squadron of mounted soldiers.

"You know, it was a real pain trying to find you out here," Mai said with an annoyed sigh.

"Hey trying to find my way through this place wasn't exactly fun either."

Mai simply shook her head, motioning for a soldier to bring their mounts back to them. As the soldiers retrieved the rhinos, Mai glanced back and forth between Ty Lee and Gahng, curious as to what exactly Ty Lee saw in the young ruffian. She would have to ask and hopefully see for herself if this man really could fight as well as Ty Lee's letter claimed he could.

"So then, he's the one you told me about?" Mai asked after they started moving again. Gahng had taken a point near the lead so there was no way he could have heard what was about to be said, which, for the time being, was how Mai wanted it.

"Yeah, that's Gahng."

"Hmm…he doesn't look like much…"

"Trust me, he's good. He nearly beat me in our fight."

"True...but still, I'm not so sure. I may have to test him myself."

"Don't worry Mai, just trust me on this one. For now lets just try to get home, I'm starting to get sand in the worst places."

Mai shook her head after hearing that. It was a comment that she mentally put down as one of those "too much information" remarks. Still, deep down she did find it funny, and it really was Ty Lee's own fault for wearing such loose clothing. Still, she longed to leave the desert too and return to the Fire Nation. A lot of planning still needed to be done for the upcoming campaign, and Mai knew Azula would be furious if they were late. Fortunately it didn't take long to reach the outpost.

In terms of bases it wasn't much, nothing more then a gathering of crew and soldier tents, a makeshift harbor, and one transport ship with two frigate escorts ready to take everyone back to the Fire Nation. It was even luckier that the base stood right on the ocean, so they'd be able to reach the Fire Nation within half a ten-day tops, and to top it all off the crew and soldiers were already prepared to depart.

"Lady Mai, Lady Lee, the vessel is ready for departure at any time," the helmsman informed them.

"Good," Mai replied. "Get all the men and the mounts on board and prepare for immediate departure to the Fire Nation."

"Yes Ma'am," the helmsman said, saluting the two of them before heading back into the ship.

Mai turned to see Ty Lee talking with the so-called great Earthbender she brought with her. Was Ty Lee really serious about this Gahng? Did she truly think that he'd be able to help turn the tides of the upcoming war in their favor and bring victory to the fire nation? It wouldn't be very surprising since Ty Lee did have that sort of mentality. She'd call a mule a great warrior if it managed to knock her off its back, a natural spontaneity she had. To Mai it didn't really make any sense. Gahng conveyed to her no real power, and even though he clearly had been through some tough fights he didn't seem to be cut out for the task ahead.

"Ty Lee," Mai called out as she and Gahng started to head onto the ship. She saw Ty Lee tell Gahng just to go ahead and board, and that she'd be right there as soon as possible, which confirmed another suspicion Mai had about the affair.

"What's up?" Ty Lee asked when Mai reached her.

"Do you seriously think that this Earthbender is going to make a difference?"

"Well, yeah, of course I do. I mean, like I said, he nearly beat me. If he can train his skills a bit more, maybe learn some new techniques, he could easily become our best soldier."

"Is that so," Mai said as she began to make her way onto the ship. Before she boarded, however, she turned back to Ty Lee. "And what about the Avatar? Do you think he'll have what it takes to fight him when the time comes? Don't forget, not even Ozai was able to best the Avatar."

"Ozai's not in charge anymore though, Azula is, and she's way stronger now then her father ever was."

"I'm not asking about Azula, I'm asking about Gahng."

"If the Avatar wants to fight me," Gahng called down from the top of the boarding ramp, "then he'll get his wish."

"You're definitely confident. If you actually survive to see that day then I guess we'll all see how you fare," Mai replied, looking up at Gahng with slight contempt in her eyes. Gang returned the look, and it was instantly clear that the two would never see eye to eye except for their dislike for one another. She didn't trust the Earthbender, and it was clear he felt the same way about her. As for what Ty Lee saw in him it remained a mystery to Mai, and when she saw Ty Lee walk past sticking her tongue out, Mai knew that the trip home was going to be a long one.


	3. Chapter 3: Declaration Upon the Seas

Ok, chapter 3 up, even though it's a bit shorter then I would have liked. In any case, some pretty important things happen in this chapter, but I won't spoil anything. Read on, and enjoy.

* * *

The late night sky over the vast ocean was beautiful, unlike anything Gahng had ever seen in Ba Sing Se. Being outside of the city allowed him to see far more of the night sky then he ever could before. Thousands upon thousands of brilliant green stars glowed in the sky, and the sickle shape of the waning moon seemed to fit right in with the scene. Occasionally a cluster of dark, fluffy clouds would drift by and the ocean breeze would bring the salty scent of the surprisingly gentle sea to Gahng's nose. As beautiful as this was, however, it was beyond Gahng's attention. For now, his training in a new fighting art was what mattered. 

"No, no, no, not like that silly," Ty Lee said with a cheery giggle as Gahng attempted one of the attacks she tried to teach him. Ty Lee's unique fighting style involved a lot of quick movement and precision striking, something that was not particularly easy for Gahng to grasp since his fighting style, which was really more like brawling, didn't really sync with Ty Lee's style. "Here, let me show you again."

Gahng let out a frustrated sigh and backed away from the suspended wooden training dummy set before him, allowing Ty Lee to show him one of her paralyzing techniques, an attack focused on stiffening the muscles in the arms and legs of an opponent. The successive barrage of quick strikes hit the dummy in four key places: the joints in the left and right shoulders and the left and right knees.

"Look," she said as she struck the dummy's left shoulder. "You have to strike with your fingers first, then hit the same place again with your palm. If you don't, then the strikes wont create enough of a shock to paralyze the muscles completely."

"Right," Gahng said, moving up to try once more. Gahng struck the dummy's shoulder with the ends of his fingers like Ty Lee said, making sure to strike right in the joint. So far so good. Then, as he began to pull his hand out of the dummy's joint, he heard Ty Lee let out another frustrated sigh.

"Jeeze, what did I do wrong now?"

"The same thing you've been doing wrong this whole time. You don't need to pull your hand back so far. If you do, then you loose your chance. Keep it as quick as possible. Now try it again."

An annoyed grumble escaped Gahng's lips. With a sigh that conveyed his irritation, he turned back and tried again, striking with his fingers and hitting the joint head on. However, instead of pulling his hand out as he did before, he arced his hand back and shot his arm forward, his palm colliding with the same area as the initial strike. While the dummy swung back and forth on its rope, Gahng leapt into the air letting out a whoop of accomplishment. After 3 hours he'd finally gotten it.

"Yes! Finally did it right! Take that you wooden bastard!" he yelled, swollen with pride at his accomplishment.

"Whohoo, you did it!" Ty Lee said, springing forward and wrapping her arms around Gahng, joining in his jubilation. However, neither Gahng nor Ty Lee had realized what happened until it was already done.

When Ty Lee had let go of Gahng, her cheeks were a bright, rosy red noticeable even in the pale moonlight. Gahng too had a hint of red to his face, both simply staring at each other with slightly open mouths, unable to utter a single word. The two of them simply stood there, staring, until Ty Lee broke her gaze and began to turn away.

"Gahng…um…I'm sorry, I have to go back inside," she said nervously, her voice shaky with uncertainty.

"Ty Lee, wait," Gahng said, taking her hand in his as she turned to leave.

Instead of trying to pull her hand away, Ty Lee simply stopped and stood on the deck of the ship's bow, the soft, pale glow of the crescent moon reflecting off the water and glinting in the eyes of the strange girl and the Earthbender. Slowly, she turned to face Gahng. The sound of the breeze, the cawing of a seagull flock, and the gentle swish of the water against the vessel's steel hull were the only sounds they could hear.

"Gahng…let me go…"

"You're the first person who's ever cared about me, I can't just let you go."

"Gahng…let me go…"

"You got me out of that place, you gave me a new life."

"Gahng…let me go…"

"I love you Ty Lee…"

Ty Lee turned back towards Gahng. His eyes were watering, and small tears ran down his face, betraying the brutish and tough front he'd put on when around the other crew members during their past 3 weeks of sailing. Ty Lee didn't know, but it was the first time he'd cried in the past ten years, and the first time in his life he'd ever shed tears of happiness.

"Gahng…"

"I love you," he said, taking her in his strong arms and holding her close to him. "I love you more then I ever thought I could love a person."

Ty Lee stood for a moment, unable to speak, not knowing what she should do. Then again, it wasn't really something she needed to know. Without hesitation she wrapped her arms around him too, smiling as they embraced. It was such a nice feeling, warm, comfortable, and safe. It was the first time either of them had felt truly happy, truly secure.

Ty Lee was the first to break the embrace, pushing him back slightly, looking up into his deep blue eyes. "Gahng…" she began, slowly bringing herself nearer to him, their lips drawing towards one another. "I love you," she finally said, bringing her lips to meet with his, sharing her passion and desire for him through their kiss, just as he did for her. That night, the moon and stars were the only witnesses to the ultimate declaration of their hidden love.


	4. Chapter 4: Dao Tan, the Iron Bandit

Alright, 2 chapters up within a few hours. I'm on a roll here. Anyways, this chapter splits off from Gahng's story and introduces another character that will become important to the story, Dao Tan. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.

* * *

Dao Tan had already heard the approach of the Fire Nation soldiers long before they had reached his point on the mountain trail. The Iron Bandit, a title he received for the mask of iron he wore, was wanted for many crimes in the Fire Nation, including having single handedly plundered a caravan of 75 Fire Nation soldiers. As he walked up the mountain trail, thick forest trees on either side of him, he reminisced on his raids. He never fought with a team, they would simply hold him back. It wouldn't be worth the effort of babysitting other people while at the same time conducting a raid against Fire Nation soldiers. 

A gust of wind kicked the dirt and leaves of the trail into the air as Dao continued up the trail. His loose clothes, which resembled those of a monk far more then those of a bandit, fluttered softly in the wind. Dao's jet black hair, which was tied back in a long braid, did the same. The Fire Nation soldiers were close, he could hear the heavy clop of the rhino mounts. Soon he would have to fight them, but it was a fight he was looking forward too.

Dao continued to follow the trail, stopping once the forest around him opened into a large meadow. His timing couldn't have been more perfect, for not a moment after he stopped the soldiers had reached and surrounded him. Dao, from beneath his iron mask, looked around at his opponents. Firebenders, 25 of them. The Fire Nation must have taken quite the loss by his hand for them to send so many benders his way.

"Dao Tan," a strong voice came from behind him, clearly that of the groups commander. "You are under arrest for crimes against the Fire Nation and Fire Lady Azula. If you come peaceably, we will spare your life."

Dao turned to face the commander, who was the only bender there not wearing a helm. The man was handsome, and young, with strong features. He must have had a good woman living with him at home.

"And just who are you?" Dao asked from behind his mask.

"If you must know, my name is Odoma," the commander replied.

"Odoma, you have a wife yes?"

"I do, what of it?"

Dao chuckled softly. "Do your wife and men a favor, Odoma, and leave now so I don't have to kill you."

"What? You've no idea just who you're dealing with! We are Lady Azula's elite!"

"Oh? Well, this does change things. In that case…"

Dao looked intently at Odoma, slamming his right foot into the ground as he assumed his fighting stance. His fists were raised, level with his shoulders, and his feet were spread apart at the same length. With a grunt, he called for the Firebenders to attack.

"Come then, and show me your skill!" Dao ordered.

Odoma was shocked. Never before had he seen someone so willing to fight such a large group of elite Firebenders, or any group of soldiers that outnumbered them 25 to one. Something about this man wasn't right, he could feel it. Dao wore a large broadsword on his back, yet he chose to use his fists in this fight. Why? They were question's he'd have to leave for another day. For now, Odoma ordered his men to attack and to capture the bandit, dead or alive.

It was just as Dao had wanted. The Firebenders had dismounted and they opened with a blast of fire from each side. Dao avoided the blasts by moving under them, spreading his legs into a split and lying chest-down on the trail. As each of the blasts collided Dao threw himself up in front of them, using the force of the explosion to crash foot first into the helms of two Firebenders, sending them crashing to the ground. Then the real fight began.

As the Firebenders around him closed in, Dao turned and struck at each one with a powerful blow. With a thundering crash his fist cracked the armor of the Firebender to his right, and his powerful kick sent the one to his left careening into a boulder, shattering it on impact. When the Firebenders behind him came running he thrust his elbows back, smashing into each of their stomachs and denting their armor. Dao's skill was shown to be even more profound when three of the Firebenders outside the immediate fray shot a fireball at him and he avoided it, causing it to crash into three more Firebenders.

It wasn't long before the group was reduced to near nothing, and the only remaining warrior was Odoma. However, Odoma wasn't going to give up easily and he proved it when he unleashed a burst of searing flame at Dao. The Iron Bandit's blade proved more then a match for the attack, and as the jet of fire came soaring at Dao he drew his blade and cut through the flame with such speed and skill that the flame itself seemed to attach to the blade. Dao continued the swing, twisting in a full circle and sending the jet of flame back at Odoma, who in turn reflected it with another flame burst.

Dao assumed a new stance with his sword drawn, holding the blade above his head in his right hand, his left extended before him. Odoma had assumed his ready position as well, prepared to fight with all the speed and skill that only the greatest Firebenders could use. The two stared each other down, more then prepared to continue their bout, yet neither moved.

"You are a very skilled bender, Odoma. Few have been able to negate an attack my blade reflects."

"And you're not too bad yourself, Iron Bandit."

"Well, shall we finish?"

"Certainly."

Odoma opened with the first move, a crescent of flame shot along the ground from his sweep kick. Dao avoided it with ease, simply flipping over the flame. What he did not realize was that the initial attack was merely a distraction, and as Dao was flipping in the air Odoma unleashed three more waves of fire from his 540 roundhouse kick.

Odoma smiled as the flames coursed towards Dao, certain of his victory. He would defeat the Iron Bandit and prove himself once again to be the elite among the elite. This feeling was short lived, for when Odoma looked back up to where Dao was, he saw a spinning pillar of flame that barreled towards him. Odoma barely had enough time to react, slamming his fist into the ground to create a pillar of flame to cancel out the first, but the fight was already over.

After Odoma had risen from his strike against the ground, Dao was already inches away. The Iron Bandit's fist collided with Odoma's chest, bringing him to the ground. When Dao stood back up, the point of his broadsword was resting at Odoma's neck. Once again, Dao had been victorious against the Fire Nation.

Dao looked down at his defeated opponent, and was surprised at what he saw. Even though he had been beaten, even though he had a sword to his neck, Odoma's eyes still glowed with intensity and a determination for victory. Odoma's eyes reflected a need to live, to see his wife again. Seeing this, Dao knew he could not kill the boy. He raised his broadsword, sliding it back in the sheath on his back.

"Why don't you kill me?" Odoma asked.

"It would not be honorable to take a man away from his family when he has already been beaten," Dao said. "Now, leave this place and return to your wife."

Dao started to walk back down the forest path when he heard Odoma call out to him from the meadow. He turned back to see Odoma standing, ready to continue fighting.

"We aren't finished here Dao," Odoma said.

"You've got a lot of spirit," Dao replied, assuming his ready stance once more. When Odoma attacked with his firebending, Dao once again avoided it and attacked, slamming into Odoma with a powerful kick. "You've got spirit, but you do not know how to control it. Now, heed my words and return to your wife. If you attack me again, I will kill you."

"Dao…"

The bandit turned to face the brave Firebender once more. Odoma refused to surrender, forcing himself to his feet in preparation to fight. The beating he had suffered at Dao's hands was too much for him though, and he fell back to the ground.

"You are certainly a strong warrior, Odoma," Dao said. He walked over to the unconscious body of the young Firebender and set him on the last remaining rhino. "Go, take him back to the camp," Dao told the creature, sending it on its way. "Yes, you are very brave Odoma, perhaps too brave for your own good. Return to your wife, that is where you are truly needed." With a nod, Dao watched the rhino return to the camp with Odoma on its back for a short while longer before returning to the trail.

* * *

For those of you who are interested, Dao Tan's unarmed fighting style is drawn from the Chinese Kenpo fighting style. His method of fighting is actually inspired mostly by Feng Wei of the Tekken fighting game series.  



	5. Chapter 5: Seeds of Suspicion

Ok, chapter 5 is here and Azula finally makes an appearance. What is it that she does? See for yourself.

* * *

"Ma'am, we are nearing a fleet of Fire Nation ships," the helmsman said to Mai as she stood in the cabin, her eyes narrowed and her expression lost in deep thought. 

"Ma'am? Your orders?"

"Approach them Captain, they will be our escort."

"Yes ma'am."

Mai nodded ever so slightly, her mind entwined with suspicious thoughts. Ever since the night before, Ty Lee had been acting very strangely, even for her. She seemed more mellow then usual and was spending an unusual amount of time with that Earthbender boy. Something was up with them, Mai could feel it, and she knew Azula would be furious to hear this news.

Azula…she didn't even know about the Earthbender yet. Simply having brought him along would infuriate her. Mai sighed, thinking of how much of a pain it was simply being a "friend" of the Fire Lady. Being in the presence of the Fire Lady, friend or not, was dangerous even, and the fact that she had succeeded her father after his defeat at the hands of Aang didn't make life any easier for Mai.

"Ma'am! Fire Lady Azula's vessel approaches!"

Even though her expression didn't show it, Mai was incredibly surprised by this news. Azula was here? Perhaps the situation wouldn't turn out so poorly after all. With Azula aboard the ship she would meet the Earthbender first hand and prove to Ty Lee once and for all that Mai was right about him, that he wasn't anything more then a slummy Earthbender with skills that happened to be above par.

The thought of this caused Mai to smile, a rarity for her. In fact, ever since Azula's older brother, Zuko, had disappeared into the wilds she rarely smiled. Zuko…just thinking of his handsome face caused her cheeks to become slightly rosy. Scarred or not, he was the most handsome man she'd ever known. Unable to help herself, the thoughts of what he might look like now flooded her mind. He would be twenty two by now, undoubtedly fit and most likely very rugged in his appearance. The thought of him was so enchanting she hardly noticed when the helmsman told her that Azula was preparing to board.

"Right," Mai said, her voice a little shaky from the lingering thoughts of Zuko. "Call the men, have them stand at attention and prepare for the Fire Lady's arrival."

The helmsman nodded, sending out the call. Within five minutes, everyone was on deck and both ships had stopped. All of the crewmembers, be they engineers or cooks, soldiers or navigators, stood at attention in two rows, one on either side of the large gangplank that lowered from Azula's deck. Mai and Ty Lee stood at the end of the human walkway, Gahng standing behind them.

"Perfect," Mai said inwardly. "When she notices him she'll undoubtedly wonder what he's doing here, and then I'll be able to expose him for the scum he surely is."

"All salute the great Fire Lady Azula!" the helmsman said as Azula boarded the ship. In terms of appearance not much had changed about Azula since the end of the Centurian War. She looked very much the same, save for being a little older, and even wore similar attire. In fact, apart from when she was within the palace, she was always donned in her armor, always prepared to fight anything that came her way. "I wonder if Gahng is prepared for what she's about to give him?" Mai thought.

Azula headed towards Mai and Ty Lee without saying a word. When she stopped, to no surprise, she wore the same serious face as always. For a few seconds she continued the silence, but not for long.

"What is an Earthbender doing on one of my ships?" Azula demanded, motioning towards Gahng.

Ty Lee started to tell Azula her story, but Mai uncharacteristically cut her off. "His name's Gahng," she said.

"I don't care what his name is, why the hell is he on my ship?"

Again, Ty Lee tried to speak but Mai cut her off. "Ty Lee met him in Ba Sing Se. She claims that while they were there they fought and he nearly won."

Azula turned towards Ty Lee. "Really now? So after six months in Ba Sing Se this is the one you found?"

Ty Lee nodded. "Yep, and he fights real good too. I think he might be just what you were looking for."

"Well then, let's see if he's as good as you say," Azula said with a smirk.

For a brief second as Azula walk past the two girls towards Gahng, Mai smiled. She wasn't sure if Ty Lee had noticed the smile or not, nor did she care. Finally Gahng was going to be taught a lesson by Azula that he wouldn't forget…or survive. But Mai's smile did fade quickly, and so did her thoughts of what was going to happen when she saw Gahng's appearance. He was smiling as he prepared to fight the Fire Lady!

"Alright, Fire Lady, let's see if you live up to the stories," Gahng said as he entered his ready stance.

Azula's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "You're not fighting me," she said. "No, you're nowhere near my strength. I would only be wasting my energy fighting you."

Mai was pleased when she saw the angered look on Gahng's face. It was clear that Gahng didn't realize the power Azula held. After all, she had come closer to not simply capturing but killing Avatar Aang then anyone else ever hoped to. If Azula possessed that kind of power, power that exceeded even that of her father Ozai, she could wipe the floor clean with Gahng.

"Really? Then tell me who I am fighting so I can beat them."

"Well you've got confidence, I'll give you that much. You'll be fighting one of my elites. Best him, and we'll see if you're truly what I was looking for."

Mai watched as Gahng smiled once more and looked towards the end of the line where one of Azula's elite warriors approached. It was going to make for an interesting encounter, especially since Gahng had never faced a Firebender before, at least as far as she knew. Either way, Gahng was going to get his comeuppance.

"Heh…ok, let's see what you can do fire boy," Gahng said, a smirk upon his lips.

Mai watched intently as the fight began. The Firebender started out strong, unleashing two arcing bursts of flame from his 360-spin kick that barreled towards Gahng at incredible speed. Shockingly, Gahng was actually able to avoid the blasts, rolling sideways to avoid each one. The elite warrior continued his offense, unleashing blast after blast of fire on Gahng, quickly closing the gap between them as he moved forward. Gahng was finished, Mai was certain of it.

Another brief smile flashed across Mai's face as she saw the heavy hit coming. The elite had been saving this attack for last, a fiery punch with the force of a volcano behind the blast. As Gahng rolled out of the way of a jet of flame, putting up no offense whatsoever, the elite took his chance. He drew his hand back, the gauntlet he wore becoming wreathed in flames. When Gahng was within range he unleashed the attack, a devastating blast of flame shooting directly at the Earthbender from point blank range. He was finished, Mai knew it in her bones. Gahng couldn't have avoided that attack.

Again, Mai was shocked by what she saw. Gahng made no attempt to avoid the attack, but rather he caught it! When the Firebender was preparing his attack Gahng had used his Earthbending to create a circular shield out of the coal in the ship's hull, building it up in front of him and using it to absorb the attack! Without wasting a second, Gahng acted, sweeping his foot straight through the shield of burning coal and sending the hot chunks flying at the Firebender. Distracted by the coals Gahng grabbed the elite and unleashed the devastating paralyzing strikes that Ty Lee had taught him the day before, sending the warrior crashing to the ground, his limbs completely limp.

Mai couldn't believe her eyes. He had actually managed to defeat the Firebender elite! And what's more, he used a combination of his own skills and one of Ty Lee's skills to do so! It was infuriating seeing what had transpired. He was a mere slum boy who managed to learn how to bend yet he defeated a Fire Nation elite! It wasn't right!

A sudden, thunderous crash sounded and a brilliant blue light suddenly blinded everyone in the area. Barely audible above the booming sound was Gahng, screaming and colliding with the metal railing of the ship. When Mai's vision returned she saw Azula, her left arm extended, smiling sadistically as she looked down at Gahng. It took Mai no time at all to realize what had happened: Azula had struck Gahng with a lightning bolt by surprise.

"I guess he wasn't as strong as you thought," Mai said to Ty Lee. Looking over at Ty Lee, Mai's eyes widened at the expression her friend wore. Ty Lee looked horrified by what she saw. For some reason, she was horrified at what Azula had done. Could it be that Ty Lee and Gahng were…

Mai's vision shot back to where Gahng was as she heard him moan. As if defying fate, Gahng did what should have been impossible and stumbled to his feet. Rubbing his chest in the area the lightning bolt struck, Gahng managed to stumble to where the paralyzed Firebender was before falling back to the ground. Panting heavily, Gahng looked up at Azula.

"You're…gonna have…to do better…then that…"

Azula looked down at the fallen Earthbender and turned towards Ty Lee and Mai. With a mere nod that signaled her approval of the Earthbender's skill she began to walk back towards her ship, ordering that the elite be left under the care of Mai's crew. When Azula's ship left, Mai looked down at Gahng with an angry gleam in her eyes.

"I guess he was better then you thought," Ty Lee said, sticking her tongue out at Mai as she headed over and helped Gahng to his feet. With a humph Mai turned and headed back towards her chambers, wondering if her suspicions about Ty Lee and Gahng were correct as she believed them to be. Ty Lee and Gahng…were they in love?


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmarish Dreamscapes

Took a while but chapter 6 is done, and this time we get introduced to some of the other sides of Gahng's, Ty Lee's, and Mai's personalities.

* * *

A cold, bitter wind flowed through the open window, bringing with it the sound of the waves sloshing against the side of the ship. Gahng gritted his teeth when the wind blew, the bitter cold chilling him straight to the bones, even through the thick blankets Ty Lee had provided him with. His skin had become quite sensitive after the fight, his body riddled with burns from the surprise lightning strike Azula unleashed upon him during his duel with the Firebender earlier that day. Gahng cringed and let out a low hiss as Ty Lee lightly tapped the wounds on his right arm with a warm, damp rag. 

"That hurts," he snapped.

"Well I'm sorry," she said, her voice calm and almost melodic. "Just try to hold still, it'll hurt less that way."

Gahng clenched his fist as she patted the towel against his wounds to clean them before she applied the bandages. There were a lot of places where he had been burnt, and at least half of them were going to scar. He was going to be fine, but she still couldn't help but feel a little sad. The scars would be a permanent reminder that even though he was good, Azula was better and could kill him anytime she felt like it, and considering her nature it wasn't something she was willing to put past the Fire Lady, even if she had shown her approval of Gahng's ability.

"Ty Lee, I need to ask you something."

Ty Lee turned her head, looking over to Gahng's face. He was staring off into the distance, peering out the window into the starlit night. "What is it?"

"The Avatar. You fought him before?"

"The Avatar? No, I never actually fought the Avatar myself. Azula has, on many occasions, but not me," she replied as she continued to treat his wounds.

"What was he like? In battle, I mean."

"In battle? Well, he was definitely skilled, and though he didn't have a complete mastery of the bending elements he was still a very difficult opponent. Why are you asking me this?"

Gahng turned his head to look up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. His face bore a mixed expression, one of concern but anticipation as well. "Last night, I had a dream about the Avatar. We were fighting, outside of the Ba Sing Se wall."

"So what happened?" she asked, finally beginning to wrap the bandages around Gahng's wounds.

Gahng flinched at the slight pain from the touch, but continued. "There was an invasion, the Fire Nation was attacking Ba Sing Se in an attempt to take over the city once again. About halfway into the invasion, the Avatar appeared to stop us. I remember being surprised at how young he looked, but I forced the thoughts aside."

Gahng flinched again, reflexively pulling his arm away when Ty Lee accidentally scratched him. She apologized and he began to speak again. "We were fighting atop some sort of war engine, I'm not sure what it was. Still, as we fought it seemed as though we were evenly matched throughout. Oh, and he had friends there too, a young man and two young women that you and Mai fought against."

"The Earth Kingdom girl and the Water Tribe siblings," Ty Lee said to herself as Gahng spoke.

"Anyways, we continued to fight and it seemed that I was gaining the upper hand. But it didn't last, within moments he was fighting me off with the use of all four elements, and he completely overpowered me. I don't remember exactly what happened next, I just remember the look in his eyes, the empty glow that emanating from them, and I remember thinking that fighting him was like fighting a demon, his power was that incredible."

Ty Lee couldn't think of what to say. Could the dream just be a coincidence? It sounded extremely real, but then again a lot of dreams came off that way and it wasn't exactly easy for people to remember dreams right. Normally she would have passed it off as just being a simple dream, but there was one thing that made her think it might be something more. How could Gahng have known about the Avatar's three friends when he had never seen or heard of them before?

"I don't know, it's probably nothing," Gahng started again. "The dream just seemed so real, like…"

"Like a premonition," Ty Lee said, finishing the sentence for him. Ty Lee wasn't normally one to loose her cheery demeanor, and even when Gahng was shocked Azula it hadn't gone away completely, but this…

A shiver ran down Ty Lee's spine as another gust of wind came through the open window. She quickly made her way over to the small porthole and closed it, blocking the wind off from Gahng's room. When she got back to Gahng's bedside she dimmed the lantern hanging from the ceiling, softly kissing his forehead afterwards. "Get some rest, you've been through a lot today," she said as she left the room.

A light click came from the door as Ty Lee closed it, her mind still on the dream Gahng had told her about. Could it really be a premonition of the future? Was that truly to be the outcome of the invasion Azula was planning? It was unsettling to say the least, especially since Gahng dreamed about the Avatar's friends, people he knew nothing of.

"Something wrong, Ty Lee?"

Startled by the sudden break in the quiet caused by Mai's voice, Ty Lee nearly jumped out of her sandals. After composing herself she looked up at Mai, ready to tell her not to sneak up on her like that. The bitter expression Mai wore stopped Ty Lee from saying anything, however.

"So, it seems I was right," Mai said.

"Right about what?"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"No, of course not! Why would I fall in love with someone like him?"

Mai chuckled cruelly, shaking her head at Ty Lee's immediate denial. "You're lying. I can see it, it's written all over your face. You're in love with him, that's why you've been defending his actions so much."

"No, it's not that…it's just…"

"Even after he challenged Azula you defended him, and I saw the look on your face when she struck him with her lightning. You love him, and that's why you've been spending so much time with him lately."

Ty Lee was at a complete loss for words. Mai knew about their relationship and she would probably tell Azula as well. Azula…if she knew about this, Ty Lee would never be forgiven. Azula was unforgiving enough in her younger years whenever she or Mai showed caring for someone. If she found out about her love for an Earthbender there would be hell and then some to pay.

"So tell me, Ty Lee, how far has it gone?"

Ty Lee's eyes widened. She knew exactly what Mai meant, and she realized now that even if Mai said nothing, Azula would find out on her own eventually when…

"Mai, please don't tell Azula," Ty Lee begged. "If she knew about this…"

Ty Lee wasn't surprised to see the look of shock in Mai's eyes. Mai now knew exactly how far the relationship she had with Gahng went. Even though she'd only known him for a short time, Ty Lee was so madly in love with him that she hadn't considered the consequences of what they had done. Ever since that day, however, she'd had her doubts about whether or not it was the right thing for them to have done, especially now.

"You slept with him!" In this rare moment, Mai fully showed the extent of her emotions. Never before had Ty Lee seen her friend so angry.

"Please Mai," Ty Lee begged, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm begging you, don't tell Azula! She'll never forgive me, she may even kill Gahng!"

"I can't believe you, Ty Lee! I can't believe you could be so stupid!"

"Mai, please!"

"You brought this all on yourself! You'll be getting exactly what you deserve for being foolish enough to fall for that thug, and he'll get what he deserves too!"

"Mai, I'm begging you please don't tell her!"

"No, Azula will hear of this, and nothing you say is going to change that!"

"I'M PREGNANT MAI!" Ty Lee screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees sobbing. Mai had stopped dead in her tracks, looking down at her friend.

"You're…you're with child?" she asked.

Ty Lee nodded, trying to fight off the sobs.

"When? When did you know?"

"I figured it out two days ago," Ty Lee said. "I asked the doctor, and he told me that I had all the signs."

"You're with child, and you didn't tell me?"

Ty Lee turned towards Gahng, surprised to see him standing, but crushed when she saw the expression of betrayal he wore.

"Gahng…I was going to tell you today, but then Azula…"

"Ty Lee…why didn't you tell me when you found out?"

"I…I don't know…"

"How could you keep the existence of my own child a secret from me, even for only a few days? Do you distrust me that much?"

"Gahng please…it's not that…"

"Then what is it, Ty Lee? Why would you hide the existence of my child from me?"

"I was confused, I didn't know what to do…I was afraid of what might happen if you knew…what might happen to us or to the child…"

Gahng closed his eyes and nodded. It was hard to accept that she'd hidden the existence of his child from him at all, even if it was only for such a brief time, but her intentions were good. He opened his eyes, looking over at Mai.

"I can understand why you don't trust me, Mai, but please, keep this secret from the Fire Lady," he asked.

Mai turned away, letting out a heavy sigh. It was all up to her now, the fate of the unborn child rested in her hands. Ty Lee only hoped that Mai would be forgiving in this matter, after all, she too had felt the wrath of Azula's endless anger.

"Fine," Mai finally said. "I'll keep your secret, but don't ask me for help when the signs start to show."

Ty Lee smiled and nodded, thanking her friend as she walked off. With another flood of tears welling up within her, Ty Lee took refuge in Gahng's strong arms, knowing that being with him was the only place she could bear to be on this night.


	7. Chapter 7: Of Liquid Fire

Well it's been a very long time since an update, partially due to writers block, but mostly because of work and school and other such things. Anyways, chapter 7 is here.

* * *

A thunderous rumble echoed through the red dusk sky, a sky blackened by the thick smoke of the nearby volcano. Gahng curled his nose as he looked up to the dark sky, the rotten odor of sulfur and molten stone reaching his nostrils. Still, even with the sky as dark as it was, the rogue Earthbender was forced to squint against the intense glow of the molten rock flows streaming down the volcano. Gahng closed his eyes and gave a solemn nod to himself, preparing to face the ultimate decision in his life, preparing to make his choice on the crossroads of destiny.

Gahng could feel his heart racing within his chest, a heavy sweat forming on his brow as he looked on to the obstacle he was to face. The volcano, an ominous figure that symbolized doom for all within its wake. An unquestionable force of nature, a might that goes unchallenged save by the greatest of fools, a might that Gahng was forced to face. In order to awaken his power, his mission was to climb the beast. If he could do that and survive, he too would be regarded as an unquestionable force in the Fire Nation, he could secure his place in the new order that was to come.

As the ground thundered once more with the impending eruption, Gahng steadied himself, unsure as to whether or not he truly was ready to face such a task. He closed his eyes once more, feeling the heat of the molten flows reflecting off the mountain, but there was something else as well. Gahng turned his head towards Ty Lee, who gripped his arm tightly, her expression swelling with both fear and pride for what her lover was about to attempt. Her belly had grown large with their coming child, and Gahng smiled at the sight, thinking of his soon to be born son or daughter. With a good luck kiss, she let him go so that he may face his task.

Gahng faced the mountain once more. His resolve set, he began to climb. The terrain was rough, and the heat of the molten rock wasn't helping make his task any easier. Another tremor ripped through the ground, this one stronger then the others that preceded it. The eruption was drawing near, but he had to press on. Ahead of him, a lava flow shifted and began to obstruct his path. Gahng reacted appropriately, raising the earth beneath him and cutting the flow off. With a thrust of his arm he used the earth beneath the remaining pool of molten stone to shift it away, clearing his path once more.

Gahng continued to climb, passing obstacle after obstacle, carving his way up the deadly mountain. After nearly three hours he was almost at the top of the volcano. His task was nearly completed, his destiny was secured, or so he thought. Just as he was about to complete the final stretch of his quest, a tremor that could only mean one thing ripped through the ground, and then it happened. With a burst of intense heat, light, and sound, the volcano erupted, sending a torrent of molten stone down each side of the ominous beast.

Without taking the time to think, Gahng used his earth bending to bring up a shield of rock and soil before him. Using every ounce of his will to hold back the monsoon of liquid fire, Gahng struggled against the unquestionable force that was the volcano. The stress was beginning to wear him down, though, and no sooner had he tapped into the deeper reserves of his will then the rock wall he'd been supporting began to fall, melting away into the liquid fire.

Gahng's eyes widened with horror as the wall began to melt away. While the wall gave way to the molten stone, the Earthbender tapped into the deepest reservoirs of his might and will, using the all of the earth bending ability he held to push the liquid rock back, to hold it back until the eruption ended, until he could escape. Another wave of lava smashed into the ground around him, further increasing the pressure he was forced to hold back. The pressure was intense, too intense. Even with all of the power Gahng held, he couldn't hold the wave back. It was breaking through…

Gahng sprang up in his bed with a fright, an icy sweat forming on his brow. Soon he was able to steady himself, his breathing slowly returning to normal, his pounding heart slowing as well. The dream was unlike any he'd ever witnessed before. It seemed…real, as if it was truly happening right before his eyes. The smell of the sulfur, the burning heat of the lava, even the feel of Ty Lee's lips on his own. Everything…

Gahng walked towards the window of his quarters. The ship still hadn't quite reached the port outside the Fire Nation, but it was likely that it would reach the naval base by dawn. The night sky was clear again, the stars bright next the waxing crescent moon. Dull, pale blue light reflected off of the gently moving ocean. The seas had become very calm in the past few days, primarily because of how close the Fire Nation's mainland was. Essentially the ship had reached an enormous bay spanning between the mainland and one of the eastern islands. The naval port was just outside this bay-like channel. From there Gahng, Mai, and Ty Lee would travel with a caravan headed back to the capital.

Gahng let out a soft breath, reflecting on the dream. It was like nothing he'd ever dreamed before, truly terrifying right down to its very core. And it all seemed so real, as if it was truly happening to him then and there. A premonition, perhaps? He'd never experienced one before, only heard of them from crazed gypsies and fool sages so old their bones were likely half dust, so it was impossible to say. Still, such realism…perhaps it was a premonition of things to come. If that was the case, did that mean he was to die? Was he to be killed before his child was even born, forcing it by no will of his own to live without a father to learn from?

The child…Gahng had almost forgotten about the pregnancy all together. With his training in learning Ty Lee's fighting style as well as trying to further his own earth bending abilities, and now with this nightmare to contemplate as well, it was to be expected. So much happening at one time made it easy to forget things, even something so grand as his newfound fatherhood. But Azula…she had little trust for Gahng as it was, little trust and much contempt for the powerful earth bender. If she were to discover that Ty Lee was pregnant with his child, the Fire Lady would be far from forgiving for either of them.

"Damn…what am I gonna do…"

Ghang ran both hands through his thick hair, trying to think of something he could do to rectify this problem. Aborting the child was out of the question, there was no way either he or Ty Lee could go through with something like that. For the time being there wasn't anything to worry about, Azula would be unable to notice that Ty Lee was pregnant since there were no physical signs, and the only way the Fire Lady would find out at this point would be if the medical aids told her anything. But when the signs did show, what then?

Another sigh escaped Gahng's lips as he puzzled. It was a problem that he would be unable to figure out on his own, and it was likely that anything he or Ty Lee came up with would arouse suspicion in some way. Was there any solution to this problem that could be found? Wasn't there some way that he could keep the pregnancy secret, and if not, was there not a solution that would keep them safe?

The dream…in the dream, Ty Lee was advanced in her pregnancy, and Gahng new that climbing the volcano was meant as a test of sorts. Maybe, just maybe, assuming the dream really was a premonition, that was the key to saving their child. Could it be that he would have to face death itself in order for his kin to live? Gahng's stare into the depths of the midnight blue ocean was deep with thought. If this dream did turn out to be premonition, and no other choice was to be had, then he had to decide for certain if he was willing to risk everything for those he cared for most.


End file.
